La Sombra Y La Luna
by AlejandraTheHedgehogSonicFan
Summary: Despues de lo ocurrido en el ARK, el corazon de Sonic late fuertemente por aquel erizo que murio tras salvar el planeta, mientra este, a caido en un bosque, sonde encuentra su hogar ideal, un dia ambos se encuentran, deciden estar unidos, pero..., Sonic no regresa, Amy desesperada decide buscarlo, Â¿Que pasara si Sonic pierde el amor de su vida?, Historia de amor, SonAdow
1. Chapter 1: La Muerte De Shadow

**Kon´nichiwa de nuevo, antes de leer, debo recordar que el Yaoi no es un genero que me agrade, pero esta historia me la a pedido mi amiga Marisol (amiga de la escuela) y pues, ademas pronto sera su cumpleaños y le quiero dar de regalo su FanFin SonAdow, asiq ue espero que te guste amiga :) (las cosas que me haces escribir ¬¬), y tambien que ustedes, mis lectores les guste. Como a mi no me gusta este genero, me tuve que inspirar con imagenes y asi poco a poco arme las historia, ahora los datos:**

**Genero: Yaoi/Romance/Drama/Gore**

**Recomendaciones: esta historia es no apta para todo publico, se recomienda discresion.**

**Avisos: Desaparece un personaje (Vaya no les voy a decir quien ¬¬)**

**Etc: Personajes pertenecientes a SEGA, todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

La Luna Y La Sombra

Capitulo 1: La muerte de Shadow

lllllllllllllllllll FLASH BACK lllllllllllllllllll

Shadow: Chaos Control.

Estas Fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho Sonic de su amado Shadow, después de que juntos salvaran a la tierra de que el ARK chocara trágicamente con ella.

Sonic logro rescatar los anillos que Shadow libero antes de hacer su asaña histórica.

De vuelta en el ARK, todos estaban preocupados por Shadow, no sabían que le había ocurrido y tampoco si seguía vivo, pero…, Sonic, no comprendia porque dentro de su corazón sentía tanta tristeza y afecto por Shadow, como, si tal vez, lo quisiera mas que un amigo, pero él lo ignoraba y solo dijo:

Sonic: El estará bien, es un erizo fuerte y muy valiente, que se sacrifico para salvar al mundo.

Dijo a todos los que estaban en la habitación, calmándolos, bueno…, un poco.

Todos salieron de la sala, Sonic se quedo un momento.

Sonic: Sayonara Shadow The Hedgehog.

En voz baja y con una pequeña lagrima saliendo de su ojo derecho, dio la vuelta y las puertas se cerraron. Parecía ser el fin de Shadow The Hedgehog. ¿O no?

llllllllllllllllll FIN DEL FLASH BACK lllllllllllllllllll

Sonic estaba sentado como los niños en la rama de un árbol, apoyándose sobre sus manos, extendiendo una pierna y la otra doblada. Estaba observando la luna, que de igual manera, Sonic no sabia porque sentía una relación con ella, como si estuvieran conectados. Pero aun así solo pensaba en Shadow.

Sonic: ¿Sobrevivió?, ¿Dónde estará ahora?.

Se preguntaba entre recuerdos y pensamientos, mientras cerraba tristemente sus ojos.

Mientras tanto en una parte del bosque, esta Shadow, quien según se veía, estaba inconsciente, fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos y se sentó apoyándose con una de sus manos y con la otra tocaba su frente haciendo gestos de dolor.

Shadow: …, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¡Nnhhh!.

Grito apretándose a cabeza con las 2 manos y con aun mas dolor.

Shadow: ¡¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?.

En su mente solo pasaban recuerdos de él corriendo con una chica, pero también de un erizo azul con sus anillos dorados, en donde caían lagrimas.


	2. Chapter 2: En Busca Del Agua De La Vida

**Vaya, aunque soy nueva en esta pagina, no pensé que ya varios habían leído los capítulos de mis historias, en serio, arigato, de corazón se los digo, en especial gracias a Katty-Sonix, por enviarme tan linda petición, nunca pensé que mis historias iban a ser de un gran gusto, pero bueno, arigato a ustedes, seguiré con mis historias, espero que las sigan todas, tengo esperanzas de que les gustaran, sin nada mas que decir, aquí les dejo el capitulo 2.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: En busca del agua de la vida

Shadow aun con su mano en la cabeza, tratando de recordar, caminaba sin rumbo, hambriento y débil, ya que traía consigo uno de sus anillos.

El estomago de Shadow no lo dejaba en paz, el erizo noche-carmesí tenia un hambre terrible, que ni el mas jugoso manjar podía desaparecerlo.

Shadow: …, oh tengo mucha hambre, podría comer cualquier cosa, ohh!.

Shadow cayo rendido en la tierra húmeda, sobre sus rodillas.

Apoyándose sobre sus manos, levanto la vista y observo en un árbol de gran altura, a un pájaro que cuidaba sus huevos. Con una risa malévola se levanto y acerco a aquel árbol. Shadow espero ahí unos minutos, hasta que el pájaro decidió abandonar su hogar. Shadow, puso manos a la obra, trepo hasta la rama casi inalcanzable donde estaba el nido y antes de agarrar "su alimento", escucho el ruido de agua cayendo, lo cual le llamo la atención a Shadow.

Shadow: …

Shadow volteo viendo a lo lejos lo que parecía ser espuma.

Shadow: …, de seguro ahí debe de haber algo de comer.

Lo que Shadow escucho y vio tal vez era una cascada, así que bajo del árbol y se dirijo a ella, siguiendo su sonido. Tardo unas cuantas horas, porque aunque se veía cerca, la cascada estaba naciendo desde una montaña en las lejanías del bosque. Era ya un poco tarde, el crepúsculo del atardecer se estaba formando, el sonido del agua era cada vez mas fuerte, Shadow seguía hambriento pero la curiosidad le ganaba en una batalla por sobrevivir.

Shadow se decepciono al ver un muro de roca en donde debería de estar la cascada que pensó escucha hace unas horas.

Shadow: ¡Maldita sea!, perdí mi cena y mi tiempo, para absolutamente nada.

Decepcionado y enojado, dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, sus dientes rechinaban de furia, sus ojos estaban en llamas y casi se rompe sus propios huesos de los dedos, pues lo apretaba con una fuerza impresionante

?: No, no, no te vayas.

Shadow levanto la vista impresionado y un poco asustado, al oír aquella voz misteriosa.

Shadow: ¿Qué?

?: Por favor no te vayas

Shadow: ¡¿Quién anda ahí?, ¡¿Quién eres?

?: Eso no importa, ve hacia aquel muro de roca.

Shadow: ¡¿Qué acaso crees que estoy ciego?

?: Lo siento, no era mi intención, pero acércate observa que hay al lado de la pared.

Shadow volteo hacia donde la voz le decía, Shadow visualizo unas enredaderas. Entre ellas alcanzo a observar un poco de agua, pero cuando intento quitar las plantas…

Shadow: ¡Aunch!

Aquellas eran enredaderas de rosas, las afiladas espinas lastimaron a Shadow. Shadow tenia una pequeña herida, de la cual brotaba un liquido vital, pero el continuo, ya era mucha la desesperación (y el hambre) que tenia, quitaba esas plantas a toda velocidad, quitaba una por una entre amargos gritos de dolor. Cuando llego al final de aquel camino del sufrimiento, su piel estaba bañada con un poco de sangre y, apretando fuertemente sus parpados, lanzaba sollozos de dolor y sufrimiento, al parecer él nunca había sentido un dolor igual, uno que casi, lo hace caer en llanto, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, levanto la vista y vaya, no creía lo que veían sus ojos…


End file.
